Percy Jackson: Truth or Dare
by Blaze122
Summary: Smutfic warning! What happens when Percy and friends get together to play a little "truth or dare?" Will do my best to update fast.
**Woohoo! I'm gonna make this as long as possible! Let's see what we can do here. Let's jump right in. I will probably right gay scenes, but probably between the women. Don't know if I can write slash, but we'll see.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own PJO._

Percy's POV

Truth or Dare. Where couples are created, and friendships are ruined. Alliances are forged, and enemies are united.

Oh, and where you can have a crap ton of sex.

Percy walked over to his cabin which had been enchanted by Aphrodite to be able to change into a, well, a place where everything that you would ever want for truth or dare would be.

The rest of the people were already there. (Nico, Thalia, Silena, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Katie, Travis, and Connor, and me)

Well, let's get started!

0o0o0o0

"We all know the rules, article of clothing if you can't do a dare, and kiss someone of the same gender for truth, yada, yada, yada, I'll start, since I'm the cabin host." Percy said when he walked in. Silena frowned at this.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said confidently.

"I dare you to strip-tease Jason. Jason, no touching." Percy said to his girlfriend.

She smirked and walked over to Jason while swaying her hips. She then put her ass in front of Jason's face while slowly pulling down her booty shorts. Then, she got on her knees right next to Jason's face and took off her shirt and bra. As she stood up, her perky B cup breasts were inches away from Jason's nose. Jason reached out to grab them but Percy reminded him no touching.

"Damn you, Jackson!" Jason groaned.

Annabeth continued the tease by fully standing up and putting her pussy right in Jason's face. Only using her thumbs, she slowly pulled down her space grey panties revealing her sweet, shaven pussy.

"I wanna fuck you so hard.." Jason muttered under his breath. Piper heard what he said and gave him a punch. "Sorry babe, it's true!" He returned. She just glared at him.

"Okay Annabeth, I think that's enough." Percy yelled out, causing Annabeth to, once again, bend over with her ass pointing in Jason's face to pick up her clothes. But this time her pussy and asshole were in his face. Jason looked like he was ready to rape her.

"Damn, Annabeth! Never knew you had a side like that!" Leo exclaimed out loud.

Annabeth just winked at him causing him to blush. "It's my turn. Katie, truth or dare?"

"Dar-no, truth?" She shyly said.

"Are you a virgin?"

Katie blushed and quickly ran over to Silena and kissed her right on the lips. Silena yelped out of shock, but quickly got into the kiss. Katie went back to her seat, and said "Leo?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh, dare I guess?"

"7 minutes in heaven with Piper."

Leo's face lit up in a grin as he practically ran to the large closet that was almost as big as the room that they were playing in, while Piper reluctantly sighed and walked over to the room.

7 minutes later.

"Alright guys, it's time!" Silena yelled at the door. They both came out, Leo looking like he was near tears, and Piper grinning like mad. "What happened in there?" Silena asked.

"Well-" Piper started but was interrupted by Leo "DON'T YOU DARE." Piper just smirked and laughed.

"Percytruthordare?" Leo asked.

"Woah, slow down smalls, and dare."

Leo walked up to Percy and whispered in his ear, "give Piper oral and when she's about to cum, stop."

Percy didn't know what happened between the two, but he didn't ask. He walked over to Piper and she had a questioning look on her face, and when Percy started taking off her pants she said "nononono! Leo I don't know what you're up-" she stopped mid-way in her sentence when Percy slowly ran his toungue across her slick vagina.

"Ughhh" Piper moaned.

Percy had plenty of experience in the oral category of sex, so he knew what made women tick. He then started rubbing her clit with his thumb and went deep into her vagina with his tongue.

"Oh baby! Fuckfuckfuck!" Piper was known to have a dirty mouth when being pleasured, and it was a total turn-on.

Percy started going at super-speeds, and she wrapped her legs around Percy's head.

"Percy! I'm gonna-!" She stopped when Percy left and went back to his seat.

"UGH! Fuck you, Leo!" She said as Leo started cracking up. She ran over and started punching him nonstop.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" He yelled back.

When Piper was back in her seat, Jason started eating her out.

"Sloppy seconds.." Percy muttered.

Jason heard him and flicked him off, all the while still pleasuring his girlfriend. When she came, she said "love you babe." And Jason just gave her a loving smile.

"Travis, truth or dare?"

"True!"

"If you could pick one girl in this room to fuck, who would you choose?" Percy asked.

Travis slightly glanced at Katie causing her to madly blush, and Silena to pout.

"Katie." He said simply.

Katie looked away from Travis and Travis looked away from her, but it was obvious that she was flattered. "Ooh's" started sprouting from the crowd.

"Okay, okay, enough! Silena, truth or dare?" Travis asked the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Psh. Dare of course." She responded as she blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Give Nico, uh, a good time."

Silena started grinning, and walked over to Nico while advertising her amazing ass. Once she reached him, she lightly grabbed his collar, and walked over to the closet. Nico looked like he didn't know what to do; but knowing Silena, he probably wouldn't have to do much.

Inside the closet

Silena immediately pounced on the son of Hades. She's always had a knack for dark boys, and Nico being a major fantasy.

She put her hands on his strong, muscular chest, and started to take off his shirt. Nico started moving his hands to her amazing hips, and groped her ass.

Silena smirked, "you like what you feel?"

"Fuck yes!"

Once Nico's shirt was off, Silena went down on her knees and started to unbuckle his belt. Once she had his belt and pants off, she expertly took his dick in her soft hands. He was almost completely hard, so she only had to jerk him off a little, until he was full mast.

Then she took his 8 ½ inch cock in her mouth, and damn, was she good. She expertly swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, all the while humming, so he felt the vibrations on his cock.

"Fuck, you're good!" He said as he pushed the back of her head onto his cock.

She simply smirked, she had plenty of experience. Silena decided that she wanted him to cum now. She started deepthroating him quickly without gagging. She went like this for a few more minutes until Nico was about to cum.

"Shit! I'm gonna blast!"

And he didn't disappoint. He shot 6 loads right into her stomach.

"Hmmm. You're cums tasty. I wonder how it would feel in my pussy." Silena said sultrily.

Nico grinned and tore off all her clothes, and Silena went in doggy position. Nico pushed the tip of his cock into her snatch. She was really tight! Nico slowly pushed his dick into her, until Nico's cock was fully sheathed in her vagina.

"Gods damn Nico! You're big!" Silena was used to regular 6-7 inch cocks. It was common knowledge that the Big Three's kids were typically tighter (if girls), and larger (if guys), although Aphrodite kids were typically like them.

"Fuck babe, you're so fucking tight. Shit" Nico moaned as he started to thrust into her tight vagina.

"Ughhhh, Nico, keep going, faster." Silena said slurring. She loved doggy style, it allowed the guy to penetrate her fully.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum! Where?" Nico groaned as he stepped up the pace.

"Pussyyyy" Silena moaned, almost uncomprehendebly,

Silena then sprayed her juices all over Nico's stomach and slouched. A few more thrusts later. Nico blew his load in Silena's tight pussy. Demigods had an ability that gods didn't have, they could choose when to have children.

"Fuck Nico, you're not too bad!" Silena said winking. Nico just blushed.

They both walked out the closet together, to see Connor throw down an expensive watch.

"There, bitches." He said

"I gotta say, Connor, I'm impressed." Jason and Percy both said.

"What'd we miss?" Nico asked.

"Connor was dared to steal Chiron's watch, the one he wears everywhere."

"Well, gotta return it now, later." Connor said as he walked out of the cabin.

"Should we wait?" Silena asked.

"Nah, he'll be gone a while.. Who wants to g-" Nico started saying when Thalia interrupted him, "it's MY turn! Piper, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said simply.

"MFK for Jason, Nico, and Percy."

"Ughh. I guess I'd marry Jason, fuck Percy, and kill Nico because I don't really know him." Percy had a triumphant smile on his face, while Nico looked like he didn't really care.

"Leo" Piper asked.

"Huh, me?"

"Yes you, dummy."

"Oh, dare."

"Kiss Jason." She said to him with a smirk on her face.

"Wait.. What?! No babe! Please no!" Jason said to his girlfriend.

"Sorry, honey, not your dare." She responded.

Leo walked over and kissed Jason on the forehead.

"I meant on-" Piper started.

"Hehehe, you never specified, and you can't change now!" Leo said. Jason just laughed.

"Thalia? Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She responded.

"Fly to the top of the Big House, and then free-fall downwards, only stopping when you are almost on the ground."

"Psh, no way!" Thalia responded. Jason looked confused. Thalia got up and took off her shorts revealing her amazing ass. At this, Connor walked through the door and said "woah."

"Travis, truth or dare?" Thalia asked the son of Hermes.

"Dare!"

"Remember when you said who you'd like to have sex with the most?"

"Uh, yeah.." He said shyly.

"Well, have sex with her."

Travis started to take off his shirt, then he saw Katie to come towards him.

"Wait what?"

"Get over here!" She exclaimed at him.

"Oh, uh, sure I guess." He said as he started walked over to the girl who had started stripping.

When Travis got to her, she started kissing him, and it only took a little while for Travis to be fully engaged with her.

Katie took off Travis' shirt and then she motioned him downwards. Travis started licking her thighs, causing her to whimper. He then used his hands to probe her C cup breasts, and she moaned at his gentle touch. Then he explored her amazing pussy with his tongue.

Katie was a virgin, and she wanted to give her virginity to Travis, because she thought she had some serious feelings for him.

Travis found her G-spot quickly. She had never been pleasured there and it felt amazing.

"Ooh! Don't stop! Shiiiiiit! Right there! She moaned as she weaved her hands through Travis' long hair.

"Ughhhh! Fuuuuck! I'm gonna cum!" She yelled as Travis sped up his licking.

She came all over Travis' face and licked up all her cum and said "you're tasty."

Travis then positioned himself over her and said "are you ready?"

She nodded, she wanted this badly.

Travis entered her and damn, was she tight. When Travis found her hymen, he looked at her again and she nodded again.

"Oh, FUCK!" She yelled as he broke her hymen.

"Fuck! Katie you're tight as shit!"

Katie just blushed. Travis slowly went all the way inside her. He started thrusting in her, and fast.

"Ooh! Baby! Just like that!" Katie moaned right in Travis' ears as he kept pistoning her.

"Ughh fuck!" They both said as Travis grabbed on her luscious breasts and sped up.

"Travis! I'm gonna cum!" Katie couldn't last much longer, the pleasure was too much.

"Same here!" They both came at the same time, Travis' filling her womb, while Katie's just spurted everywhere.

Travis whispered in her ear, "I love you.."

"So do I," Katie whispered back.

"Really?! I was always always too scared to ask you out."

"What?! A Stoll? Scared? No way." She responded.

"I never said that, no I did not!" He said in denial.

Katie just teasingly punched his shoulder.

They got up and put their clothes on, but Travis didn't move, he sat by Katie, while holding her hand.

"Well, that wa-wait? Holding hands?! LOVE BUNNIES!" Silena yelled as she saw them sitting next to each other and expressing their love.

"Calm down Silena. Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Fuck Nico."

"Uh well." He started. He looked around to everyone in the room and they looked liked they were urging him to do it. "Okay I guess.." he said to everyone's surprise. He and Nico walked over to the closet. Everyone knew that Nico was bisexual, but really only for Percy.

When they got in the room, Nico started saying "Percy, you don't have to!"

"Shut up boy! You're my bitch now!" He said, he knew Nico liked being treated like a slave.

Percy ripped Nico's clothes off, and took off his own. He then started to jerk off Nico. Then he put Nico's large cock in his mouth and starting to suck on it. Nico had never had a blowjob like this.

"Fuck, Perce! That's good!" He moaned.

Percy started going faster, and deep throated him.

"Damn dude! Fuuuck!" Nico groaned as he put his hands Percy's hair. Most girls couldn't take it rough, but Percy could take it.

Percy started using his hands to rub his ballsack, and that nearly put Nico over the edge.

"Shit! Shit! That's good! I'm gonna cum!" Nico said after Percy went all the way down on his cock.

Nico expected Percy to pull out, but he didn't. Nico blasted his cum right into Percy's mouth. He had never came like that before, that was the best he ever had.

"Now it's my turn." Percy growled.

Nico thought he meant to give him a blowjob, but Percy roughly shoved him against a wall, and put the tip of his cock at his entrance.

"Fuck! Master! Fuck me HARD!" He yelled. Percy started easing his way into Nico's ass. Percy had had anal sex before with women, but Nico was tighter. Once he was fully hilted, Nico was fully pushed against a wall.

"Damn Nico!" Percy groaned. He had never expected to be inside another man.

Percy started thrusting into Nico's ass, and fast.

"Fuck Perce! Keep going! Fasterrr!" Nico moaned as he got fucked.

"Shut up boy!" Percy yelled at him. It was turning both of them on.

"Sorry master."

Percy started to slap Nico's asscheek each time he thrusted causing Nico to be near screaming. Percy was starting to love the feeling of Nico's tight asshole.

"FUCK!" Percy yelled, he was enjoying this more than he thought he would. Percy put Nico down on the ground and positioned himself over him so he could pound him faster.

"Oh shIT! Fuckkkkkk me Percy!" Nico yelled as Percy stepped up his pistoning twofold.

"Shiit! I'm gonna cum!" Percy said as he grabbed his hips and thrusted a few more times and then blew large amounts of sperm right into Nico's asshole.

"Fuck.. Never thought I'd do that.." Percy said as he laid down.

"Thanks Percy. I've wanted that for a while." Nico admitted shyly.

"Hehe, maybe we'll do it again sometime," Percy said winking at him as he got up and put his clothes back on. "We better get back there!" Nico said.

They both walked out the door with Nico having a large grin on his face.

 **And that's that! Lemme know if you want me to keep going (I probably will anyway!)**


End file.
